seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 4
Everyone met up in the dark cave. The old man stood before them. "I know you're wondering why you're all here." Masatoshi raised his hand. "Will there be cake?" "No there will not be cake." "Then why am I here?" Masatoshi was about to leave but was stopped by Aoiki. "Huh? Let me go, or I'll crush you." "There will be however. A feast!" Masatoshi got back to where he was. "I'm in." "Great! Now we have to stall for time. When Quinn arises we will feast like kings! And gods." The old man looked to. Ryota as he finished. "Any questions?" Masatoshi raised his hand. "What will be at the feast?" - A large clock ticks, and a man in a tomb opens his eyes. He looks around, but is unable to move. He looks to his body, and smiles. It is back. Soon, he will control it. - A marine ship, heading to the island, passes some rocks. Vincent, and Vance are sitting on barrels, eating popsicles. One man, a tall man in a white fur coat, with a scraggly beard and an eyepatch, walks towards them. He hands them files, and walks away. "Kazakh, come on! Sit with us." Kazakh, turns around, a little nervous. "You... You sure?" "Of course." "Okay... Vincent." Vincent patted the barrel next to him. "Don't be nervous, come on pull up a barrel." Vincent handed Kazakh a Popsicle as he sat down. "Thank you." "So what're these about?" Vincent looked at the files and handed them to Vance. "Hold onto those for me. I want another Popsicle." Kazakh, looked happy, and grabbed them, lifting them up in the air. "These files are for plans to create Ariel combat! A friend of mine in filing systems thought we could use large winged creatures for bombing and transport services! I thought that the two of you could help us convince the Fleet Admiral, and the Chief commander to agree with it! I would try... But talking to them is too... Scary. That's why I hate marine meetings... Everyone just stares at me!" "Maybe they're jealous of your eyepatch!" Vance declared. "Or maybe that's just me." Vincent laughed heartily. "Well I think it's a great idea! Sounds like so much fun!" Kazakh looks happa, and holds the files close. "I like it." Sinbad, and Liana are on another barrel, eating Popsicles. Sinbad laughed. "These are some damn good Popsicles!" Liana looked down in embarrassment. "Sinbad. Lower your voice." "Why?" "Everyone is looking at us." Liana looked around. "Hello." She waved with a nervous smile. Vincent looked over to Sinbad. "Who's he?" "I'm Sinbad. From the past. Chrono." Vincent snaps his finger. "Chrono. That douchbag. Well Sinbad... Wait, the vice admiral?" "Yeah." "YOU'RE MY GRANDPA!" "REALLY?!" "Nope. Joke!" Vincent strikes a pose, and looks to Liana. "I'm sorry... I'm married." Liana rose an eyebrow. "Uhh okay. I have a boyfriend." Sinbad fell off his barrel. "You have a what?!!!" Liana nodded. "Yeah what about it?" Sinbad fell down. "I need a doctor! I'm going into shock!" Sinbad was lifted by Kazakh, his eyes flashed a neon blue. "Hello Kazakh." "I never told you my name." "Didn't need to. I'll explain it later but first... To the doctor!!....." Sinbad turned blue. "Nevermind I'm okay." Liana started to laugh. "Still afraid of doctors I see." "There's only been one doctor I will go to freely! All the rest are needle welding maniacs!!" - "9,996...9,997...9,998..." Selena, is doing one fingered push-ups, with Brog stomping on her back. She's wearing a sports bra, and he's shirtless, with sunglasses. "Come on Princess. Too weak to finish?" "NO SIR! 9,999... 10,000!" "Good. Break time. 10 minutes, and then we'll do our sit ups." Drew walked into the room along with Cy and Marcus. "Hmm.." He scratched his head and looked around. "Sir... Do you even know where you're going?" Cy looked up to Drew with disappointment. "I think I do..." Drew noticed Brog and Selena. "Hi Brog!" Brog saw Drew, and walked to him. "Hmm... You seem stronger. Quite a bit, in fact. Who are these guys." "My squad. The Rangers." "Ahh, the famous Rangers. We have squad somewhat like them, called the Misfit Squad. But most marines... 99% in fact... despise them." "Do you?" "I admit, they have flaws. A lot, in fact. But I know the leader. He's an old friend, and will make sure they don't mess up." Drew stroked his beard. "Well my Range- wait did you say they got famous?!" Brog nodded his head. Drew turned to Marcus and Cy. "You two cannot tell the others... Except Lancelot. She won't change. But Stan is definitely off limits." Cy was pulling on her hair nervously. "I'm gonna be famous." Her eyes were wide with shock and sweat beaded down her face. Marcus stood still. "I was gonna be famous anyway." Brog, chuckles a little, and grips a sword. "Drew, would you liked me to... Fix this new problem?" Drew, was shocked. "Did you... Ask me?" "Of course. I still don't respect you... But they are your men, so you have the command." "Well I guess you haven't changed at all. I don't know why I had my hopes up. So whats the problem here?" Cy saluted. "I'll be glad to help!" Brog, laughed, and lifted his sword. "I admit... I wouldn't mind battling the Rangers. All of them." Drew, a little nervous, saw the others state at him, but he smiled. "Okay then, why not? Cy, get the rest." "Are you sure about this sir?! You think we're ready?" "You wouldn't know if you never tried." Cy saluted. "Yes sir!" She ran out of the room and. Marcus followed. Drew looked at Brog. "So do you want to fight me and Evelyn as well or just The Rangers themselves?" "I'm not insane. All of you, at once? No... Selena will fight Lancelot, and I'll take the rest. You watch, and determine what they need fixing in." "...wait... You trust me enough to do that?" "Of course." "But I thought you didn't respect me!" "Not as a person... But a boss? Yes." Drew squinted at Brog. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a terrible personality?" "Quite a few people actually." "We'll add me on that list." Drew turned away and walked out the door. "Come to the sky deck when you're ready and before I go." Drew waved at Selena. "Its nice to see you again!" Selena waved back, and Brog grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "No practice. Something better came up. Real combat experience." Selena smiled, and did a few karate kicks "All right! Let's do this!" Brog smiled a little. "Atta girl." - Brog, was shirtless, and gripped his blade, with the others preparing. Stan and Marcus took off their jackets. Cy was loading her various array of guns while Lancelot polished her sword. "Alright lets get started." Lancelot pried. Lars stood up and stretched. "Okay okay. I've been getting a little bored." Marcus grew a blue knights armor, his eyes flashed from under the helm. "Wave Armor!!" Brog, flexed his muscles, and got into position. "TEKKAI, Kenpo." Selena, and Lancelot were in a different mat, and Selena stretched. Sinbad, saw them all, and was impressed. "That one old guy... He's strong. Real strong.. I wouldn't mind going against him one day." Cy loaded all her guns and stood next to Stan and Marcus. Lars took a deep breath and his expression got fierce. "We're ready when you are!" One by one they scattered, Marcus and Stan charged forward with a combo of attacks against Brog. Cy jumped a few feet backwards and steadied her aim, with Lars remaining where he is. Brog smiled and countered Marcus and Stan. "If you plan on winning, come at me with all you've got." Lars dashed forward and kicked Brog in his chest that led into a barrage of punches. "We're not gonna let you talk down on us!!" Brog grabbed onto Lars and threw him backwards as he was about to run forward he was shot between his brow. "CY!! THIS IS A MOCK BATTLE!!" Cy waved. "I know! These are rubber bullets!! He's fine!" Brog, holding the bullet, smirked. "Even if it was real, I wouldn't be in any real danger." Brog tightened the grip on his sword, and slashed at Cy. A large slash went towards Cy, but she dodged it. She glared at Brog and pulled out dual pistols from their holsters. "6 Shot Rain!" Cy shot 6 bullets out of both guns that Brog deflected with his sword. Marcus charged and shouldered Brog, knocking him off balance. His armor fell off as he jumped back. "Titan Armor!" A white knight like armor covered Marcus. "It's my turn Brog." Brog, growled, and pulled his arm back. "SHIGAN SMASH!" Brog used his 5 fingers, and attacked Marcus. Marcus blocked it, but was pushed back. - Selena, stopped stretching, and struck a karate position. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc